movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
AiAiladdin
'''AiAiladdin '''is TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle's movie spoof of Aladdin Cast *Aladdin - AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *Princess Jasmine - MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) *Genie - Mickey Mouse *Jafar - Dr. Bad-Boon (Super Monkey Ball 2) *Iago - Battersby (Tickety Toc) *Abu - Baby (Super Monkey Ball) *Sultan - King Junjun (Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Rajah - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Razoul - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Razoul's Henchmen - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood) *Peddler - Oracle of Delphius (Sonic Underground) *Gazeem the Thief - Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Prince Achmed - Clayton (Tarzan) *Old Jafar - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Carpet - Jeremy (Thomas & Friends) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Cave of Wonders - The Nightmare Train (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Snake Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) *Genie Jafar - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Woman at the Window - Ella (Sonic X) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Mrs. Jumbo and the Gossiping Elephants (Dumbo) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Amy Rose, Cream The Rabbit and Sonia (Sonic Underground) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Bunnie (Sonic Satam) *Necklace Man and Woman - Mowgli's Parents (The Jungle Book 2) *Fat Ugly Lady - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Two Hungry Children - Tommy and Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Tarzan and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Omar Melon Seller - Uncle Chuck (Sonic Satam) *Pot Seller - Sonic The Hedgehog *Nut Seller - McCoggins (Tickety Toc) *Necklace Seller - Dr. Eggman *Fish Seller - Rotor (Sonic Satam) *Fire Eater - Knuckles The Echidna *Boy wanting an apple - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Farouk (Apple Seller) - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Charlie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Rabbit Genie - Hopparoo (Tickety Toc) *Dragon Genie - Dulcy (Sonic Satam) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Sheep Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Camel Abu - Tiger (An American Tail) *Horse Abu - Captain (101 Dalmatians) *Duck Abu - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Ostrich Abu - Lucky Vulture (The Jungle Book 2) *Turtle Abu - T. W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Car Abu - Winston (Thomas & Friends) *Old Man Genie - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Little Boy Genie - Roo (Winnie The Pooh) *Fat Man Genie - Pete (Disney) *75 Golden Camels - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Goofy (Disney) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Clarabelle Cow *Exotic-Type Mammals - themselves *Leopard Genie - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Goat Genie - Ari (Sonic Satam) *Harem Genie - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Rio) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Goliath II) *Llamas - themselves *Bears and Lions - Big Griz, Big Mike (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog), and Cyrus (Sonic Underground) *Brass Bands - The Brass Band (Thomas & Friends) *40 Fakirs - themselves *Cooks and Bakers - Tony and Joe (Lady and the Tramp) *Birds that 'warble on key ' - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Super-Spy Genie - Espio The Chameleon *Teacher Genie - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Table Lamp Genie - Timon (The Lion King) *Bee Genie - Charmy Bee *Submarine Genie - Northumberland (Theodore TugBoat) *One of Flamingos - The Nature Bird (Tickety Toc: Nature Trail Time) *Gigantic Genie - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Cub Rajah - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Toy Abu - Banging Monkey (Toy Story 3) *Cheerleader Genies - Teen Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Miss Kitty and her sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) Category:TrainBoy43 Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies